Celestial Items: Mana's Tale
by CalicoQV
Summary: A new mysterious girl from Egypt suddenly arrives at Yuugi and the gang's doorstep throwing their lives upside down. What will they think when she reveals she also has a secret too?


**Hello everybody! This is my new Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction I hope you enjoy the read! I will be updating this one more often because I already have the other chapters mostly planned out and typed out. **

**I still have yet to decide what the official pairing for my OC will be but I think maybe once I figure it out I'll keep it a secret? We'll see!**

**I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh!, just my character Mana. **

**Everything has a Beginning**

Mana sat in her seat looking out to the new world below. There was a city with tall buildings, parks, houses, full streets and so many colors. It has been a while since she had seen a big town city like this. This large, daunting new city held so many new adventures, she could feel it. It was nothing like Egypt, a place where everything was ancient, crowded, chaotic but full of ancient life and secrets. Domino City seemed metallic, new, cold but with it's own few secrets as well she guessed. All she could do was keep thinking to herself, that everything would be okay. The flight attendants voice came through the speakers announcing that they would be landing in about 10 minutes.

Mana took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm her nerves. After everything that had happened she hoped this had been the right move by her dad. Domino City and everything down there seemed so alien but she wasn't really given a choice. She sighed again as the cars and buildings got bigger and bigger.

"Mana, don't worry we'll be okay and the items will be too. By the way, do you still have Gaea with you?" Touya asked his daughter.

"Of course dad! I wouldn't dream of losing her," Mana mocked shock and horror.

Mana recalled the events of the past few weeks. Her father, Touya Suzuki, a well-known archeologist after 15 years of searching had finally found one of the greatest secrets of the world. He had discovered the site where The Temple of the Celestial Unity once had been. This temple had once been a monumental site for Greek mythology at the end of the Alexandrian era. In the temple, he found the Celestial Items. These items had belong to ancient priests and they were keys thought to unlock ancient power. Her father had brought them home for safe keeping until the Egyptian government came for them.

Yes, this method of safe keeping was extremely frowned upon but Touya greatly distrusted in the security guards which many times failed to keep several antiquities safe from tomb robbers. He took them home and would wait for fellow archeologist to come and observe them.

Ever since she was very young Mana had been told stories of the powers of the Celestial Items and the legends and myths that surrounded them. She has been anticipating this moment almost as much as her own father and mother. Since her father knew this very well, as a small temporary gift he allowed her to keep one of the items, one called Gaea for the night. It was a delicate, silver necklace with a small cylindrical container with a latch. The outside of the cylinder has strange glyphs she still hadn't learned how to read... yet. At first Mana feared her father would get in trouble but he told her it was only for the night for when the people came to look for the items she would have to give it back.

That night as she was laying on her bed, the window let in a breeze with the scent of sand and moonlight. Mana laid there admiring the precious item that so many archeologist and her own parents sought for so many years. She hadn't been raised like any normal child, she was half-Japanese and half-Egyptian. Because of this most of her childhood, if not all, had been spent here on the sands of Egypt. Her whole life, she had been home-schooled by her mother and a lot of her free time she spent following her parents to excavation sites, learning about ancient Greek, Egyptian and Roman life, and of course the Celestial Items.

As she let her train of thought wander to her mother and the search of the items, she gave it small thought when she opened the miniature locket. Just as she flipped open the top she noticed that there was a small shinning light coming from inside the small cylinder. Mana blinked her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her. How was it possible that a speck of light was coming from inside the necklace?

Before Mana had a chance to think it over a bright, relatively small sphere of silver light flew out of the item and to the edge of her bed. Mana, who had been reclined on the head rest, cautiously inched forward on her bed, then slowly swung her feet to touch the floor. Curiosity getting the better of her, she let her hand glide towards the light and hesitantly, grazed it with her fingertips.

The second her fingers touched the light, there was a warm explosion of light and the figure begins to form in front of her eyes. With her eyes widen in shock and Mana can't seem to scream or utter a single word. Standing, frozen, the orb takes the shape of what appears to be a woman and dulls to show her. A woman with long, flowing dark hair and light golden eyes. The woman had a bright smiled that reflected the sun and the image of her mother flashed in her head.

When she Managed to still her heart, she whispered, "who are you? What's going on?"

"Mana Suzuki, my dear child," the woman whispered in a calm, motherly voice, "you have opened the lock that kept my soul confined. I am Gaea, the soul of the Earth. With this, a great new road has unraveled before you. The task of protecting the Celestial Items and with that comes the power and duty of protecting the Celestial Unity from those who would only use it's great power for selfish purposes. Do you understand what has been bestowed upon you, child?" the lightly glowing figure inched closer to Mana.

This was insane but she suddenly felt less afraid. The strange, impossible woman had the warmth only a mother could have. She thought of all this was completely impossible but at that point in time all she should was answer. There was something about this fairy-like, mystical woman that soothed her.

"What is the Celestial Unity? What do you mean I have to protect the items?" she answered. The Celestial Items was something Mana could definitely talk about.

"The Celestial Unity, the bond created by the items, the power unleashed by the items. The person responsible for unlocking the items will be responsible for protecting them and the Celestial Unity. That person is now you, Mana. It is your duty to care for the items," she said.

"My duty? I can't take care of the items, the Egyptian government is supposed to take care of you. I'm just a girl," she answered.

At first she couldn't believe she was trying to reason with a spiritual, ethereal being. Then in an instant she realized that this in front of her was what she had been told existed her whole life. The magic of the items, the ancient legends and myths about the power the items had was in fact real. Oh, how she wished her mother was here. Her mother? Oh my, her father! He had to know.

"He can't Mana, only you can know," she said.

"Wait, what? How did-"

"Where are the other items?" Gaea asked.

"They're in my dad's study. How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"Mana, from know on you and I will be linked. To be given the task to protect the items is no easy feat. You will need the help of us and I, Gaea primordial mother of all, will guide you through this journey. Because you and I were the first to be connected I will now reside in you. That is how I knew about your father," she explained.

"So you're going to be a ghost inside my head basically? Oh god, what if I choose not to do this crazy mission?" Mana couldn't believe she was negotiating with a Greek deity but she was beyond incredulity.

"Mana, you must understand your position. The duty that has been entrusted to you is of great importance, there are various people other there who could gather the items and use them for great evil. You must carry out this mission for not only your sake or ours but for all those surrounding the items," Mana glided forward, emphasizing the importance of it all.

"Alright, I'll do this. I don't know how, but I guess I have no choice," Mana extended out her and and Gaea met it with hers.

Mana felt her warmth spread from her hand all the way through her arm and the rest of her body. She let her eyes shut slowly and in that instant she felt whole, happy, protected. It was a feeling that reminded her of when her mother still lived. When she opened her eyes, Gaea was gone but something in the back of her mind was telling her she was still around. Not sure she was completely happy about that. Mana turned back to her bed and decided sleep was the best solution for all the madness that had happened tonight. Before she had a chance to slip back into bed, she heard a large crash coming from the second floor. She bolted out of her room and ran towards her father's room. Before she reached his room she passed by the open and trashed study belonging to her dad. She skidded to a stop and saw his father looking out the window.

"Dad! What happened?" she shouted.

"They took them Mana, someone stole the items," he said.

"What? Are they all gone?" she asked. She suddenly thought of Gaea and everything she had told her. She was right, protecting the items was going to be a lot more difficult than she could of imagined.

"No, they took two... Chaos and Eros," he said defeated.

"But how did they know? I mean, who-" Mana couldn't believe this happened. She felt violated, unsafe, scared but most of all angry. Angry she couldn't protect the items or her dad. Seeing him know after so many years broke her heart.

"I'm not sure how they knew but I have some certainty of who they were. I'm almost positive they were the Avalos," he said.

"The Avalos? But dad, they don't exist anymore..." she said.

"That's what most people think but I'm sure that's not the case. Come Mana, we have to leave, now. If they came today I'm sure they will waste no time to get the other four items. Pack whatever you can, we're leaving," he spoke sternly as he rushed to the opposite end of the room and began packing the items in a specialized case.

"Pack? Where are we-"

"Go Mana! Now!" he shouted.

Mana ran out of the study and down the hall to her room. She took out her suitcase form under the bed and began packing whatever she could fit. The rest of the night was a daze, packing the items, her own stuff, helping her dad with the police and the Egyptian government that later came. Her dad had felt obligated to call. Once the director of anthropology from the department of culture came, Touya had somehow managed to convince the director that the items were no longer safe in Egypt and needed immediate transfer. That was how Mana now found herself 30,000 feet above ground about to land in her dad's hometown, Domino City.

"Mana, I know you're worried but I have a great friend here who will help us with this I'm sure of it," he reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Are you talking about that professor that you always mention?" she asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mutou, Sugoroku Mutou. You'll get to meet him today," he said.


End file.
